1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to light carrying arrangements for sewing machines.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is common practice to provide a sewing machine with a light bulb to illuminate work in the vicinity of the needle and to locate such bulb in a concealed protected position above the bed of the machine. However, the concealed bulb is difficult to remove when replacement becomes necessary.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved lighting arrangement for a sewing machine permitting a work illuminating light bulb to be located in a concealed protected position above the bed when sewing operations are to be performed, and in an exposed readily accessible position when the bulb is to be removed from and replaced in a light socket.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved lighting arrangement for a sewing machine including means for locking a light carrying assembly in a protected position in the head end portion of a machine and for moving the assembly out of such position to facilitate removal and replacement of a light bulb.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.